Speeches at Juliet's Funeral
by BaByZoMbIeWiLLeAtYoU
Summary: Characters give speaches at Juliet's funeral. FANFICTION.
1. Lord Capulet's Speech

**Lord Capulet's Funeral Speech on behalf of Juliet**

_Lord Capulet approaches the stand in front of all the pews and Juliet's body. He has a napkin in his coat pocket and his hair is slicked back. He looks like he has been crying but he stood up tall to talk to his family. His wife is in the front row watching him closely with her hands in her lap biting her lip holding back tears. He clears his throat and all of the people look at him and he begins to speak._

**He paused for a moment before speaking. He looked at his wife then at the people and began to speak." Juliet was my beloved daughter and my pride and joy. I remember when she was a little girl I used to sit her on my lap and tell her stories about the kings, queens and knights. Her favorite one was about the prince on the white horse coming to be her prince. She used to walk around in my wife's shoes and put on her diamonds walking threw the mansion saying 'Some day my prince will come!". He took out his napkin and wiped a few tears then put it back in his pocket then leaned in a little closer and began to speak. "Her prince was supposed to be Paris" He looked over at Paris who looked down with a fake sniffle just to pretend he cared for Lord Capulet. "Paris is a fine young man, came from a rich family, he is well behaved and a gentleman" he sighed then continued. "Juliet, as stubborn as she is, showed no interest in young Paris." He had a look of anger on his face. "This angered me, so I told her marry Paris or she is not a daughter of mine, nor will ever be again." He straitened his self up and his voice was a little calmer. "She fell in love with the young Montague, Romeo." He wiped more tears with the back of his hand. "They had been seeing each other secretly and my Juliet was seduced by him, they were supposed to get married and run away". He whimpered. "I didn't know this at the time and if I did I would not have allowed it anyways so that's why she didn't tell me most likely" He coughed then continued. "Then a few nights a go prior to the death, that night me and Juliet were arguing, she didn't want to marry Paris and that's when I told her that I would throw her out if she didn't" He held back tears. "Then about thirty minutes later she agreed to marry Paris, I was relived and preceded to my chambers" He let out a long sigh. "The next morning, I was in my room drinking tea, reading a book." He looked over at the nurse. "Nurse went into Juliet's chamber to wake her for the day was young!" He paused then continued. "She went to wake her and Juliet didn't reply to the nurse, she didn't even move, so the nurse went to shake her and Juliet was pale and did not wake up" He looked at Lady Capulet. "Nurse called for my wife, then my wife saw the horror, then I was called into the room" He coughed choking on his words. "I walked in and saw what all the fuss was about; to be honest I thought it was a mouse." He looked at the crowd. "My dear Juliet, in her bed, pale and her light was gone, I blame myself and maybe if I was a little less demanding, she would be alive right now prancing in the flowers in the garden." Tears fell down his face. "But I just wanted to say, I am sorry dear Juliet for being too strict, If you can hear me now, please accept my apology, your father will always love you and you are now in my heart". He walked over to the body of young Juliet, who is laying in the casket, he leaned down and kissed her head and put coins on her eyes. He walked back to the stand and spoke. "Thank you all for coming and that is all I have to say"**

_At this time Lord Capulet left the stand in tears. He walked over to his wife, who took him in her arms and they both sobbed to each other. Lady Capulet patted his back and released him and went up to the stand to speak._


	2. Lady Capulet's Speech

**Lady Capulet's Speech on the behalf of Juliet**

_Everyone watched as Lord Capulet left the stand and into Lady Capulet's arms. He looked torn up like someone hit him with a bat. Lady Capulet pulled away and made her way up to the stand. She lifted up her dress to walk up the steps and onto the center stage. She fixed her hair putting it behind her ears and began to speak._

**She folded her hands in front of her like a noble woman then began to speak. "Juliet was my only daughter and child, since she was born she has been my pride and joy." She looked at the nurse. "I hired a nurse to take special care of my dear Juliet and sometimes I regret doing so because I should have spended more time with my daughter". He eyes scanned the room cautiously. "My husband already told you what she used to do with my clothes but she used to always play with her cousin Tolbalt, they were so very close and one time they took sticks and used them as swords to fight each other." She smiled at the memory. "Tolbalt tried to teach her things but I would not allow it, she would be a proper young lady and not come inside with dirt all over her and her hair a mess, noble women are supposed to look presentable and I wanted my daughter that way" She cleared her throat." My husband and I planned to have our daughter to wed at thirteen, but we waited and a week after she turned fourteen she was supposed to marry Paris." She looked over at Paris. "Like my husband said, Juliet is a stubborn child and showed no interest in Paris, but she went out and proceeded to find this 'Romeo' boy" She said his name with disgust. "He killed Tolbalt and Juliet still loved Romeo!" She had a look of anger on her face. "Juliet did cry for days about Tolbalt but we didn't cancel the wedding because of it". She leaned in closer to the crowd. "The night Juliet and my husband had a argument, Juliet proceeded to her chambers and I told her goodnight and to sleep well" She wiped a tear. "Juliet seemed fine so I proceeded to my chambers and then the next morning, I heard the nurse yell so I ran in the room seeing what all the fuss was about" She took a deep breath. "There was my lifeless daughter, pale and cold lying on the bed, wrapped in the sheets" She looked over at her husband. "I called my husband and well you heard his story" She scratched her head. "The wedding was replaced with this funeral ceremony" She sighed. "We should see Juliet walk down the aisle right now and young Paris stand were I am standing, with showers of rice" She looked back at the crowd. "Anyways, my opinion is that if this young Romeo did not come into Juliet's life none of this would have happened!" She looked like she was about to explode "I wish a thousand deaths on that boy, but I want my Juliet back, that is all" She stepped down and ran to another room and bursted in tears.**

_When Lady Capulet was done speaking, she stepped down and ran into the next room, which was a prayer room, and let a river of tears fall. She wanted her dear Juliet back but couldn't do anything about it. She put her face in her hands and continued to cry and Lord Capulet came in and comforted her. Mean while, Paris stepped to the stand looking superior._


	3. Paris's Speech

**Paris's Speech on Behalf of Juliet**

_Paris watched as Lord Capulet went to comfort his wife. He sighed thinking this was all boring and walked forward stepping onto the stage looking at the crowed. The crowed was whispering to each other about what had just happened and there opinions on the matter. A whistle escaped Paris's lips to silence the crowed._

**This was all very boring. It was my turn to speak so I stood on my feet and walked to the stand and then looked at the crowed adjusting myself. How rude! They were all whispering to each other so I put my fingers in my mouth and whistled. They all silenced and I began to speak. "I have not known Juliet long, but I had loved her the first time I saw her." He faked Sobbed. "She was very beautiful and I wanted her to be mine, my wife, my partner and my everything". He bit his lip. "I have known her family for quit awhile and now I wanted to know her" He sighed and continued looking at the crowed. "I got to know her for a little while, I showed interest but she didn't, every time I would try to kiss her she pulled away or looked shocked." He moved his hair out of his face looking at the crowed. "I didn't know her mind was poisoned by Romeo, a filthy Montague" He had a glare in his eye. " I wanted to wed her and have children with her, I talk to her father and he set up a date for us to get married, and I was thrilled, I even practiced my vows more then I should" He smiled. "But when I heard the news she passed on, I was devastated and my heart dropped, it felt like a thousand thorns pricked me". He let a forced tear fall. "I just wanted to say, rest in peace my dear Juliet, dance in the heavens with the angels" He walked over to Juliet's body and sat a rose on her torso and kissed her lifeless hand. "We will meet again soon my love" He let her hand fall to her side and then walked down and sat down.**

_Paris left the stand and proceeded to the pews and sat down scanning the room. The nurse sat her things down and got up making her way to the stand one foot in front of another._


	4. Nurse's Speech

Nurse's Speech on the behalf of Juliet

_The nurse put her things down and got out of her seat and carefully walked to the stand. The crowed watched her closely. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying so much and she looked like she was beaten with a tire iron. She walked up the steps and stood on the stand and proceeded to speak._

**I walked up to the stand. I couldn't believe my Juliet did this! Took her own life! I miss her dearly and she was like a daughter to me. I sighed and looked out the crowed and began to speak. "I have cared and tended to Juliet since she was born." She let some tears fall. "She was like a daughter to me and we shared everything with each other, and I cared deeply for her and loved her very much that word could not explain". She then had a sudden anger. "It sickens me that you people make her do things she is not happy with, force her into things and it plays with her mind." She bit her lip. "Today I am not going to bite my lip because I am going to say what Juliet never had the chance to say that she wanted to". She glared around the room. "You never asked what she wanted, it doesn't matter what house your from but love comes from many different places" she moved the hair from her face. "Romeo was a kind young man treated wrong, he only killed Tolbalt because Tolbalt killed his friend." She sighed and looked at Paris. "You young man, I can tell you only wanted Juliet for boy things and I do not appreciate that t all. Your sitting there fake crying and I can tell it is just an act! I helped Romeo and Juliet because that's what Juliet wanted! She loved Romeo so I helped them and by the way, she did this because the stress everyone put on her! At least I could go to bed without guilt because I know I did the right thing and Juliet didn't do this because of me." She sighed and walked over to Juliet's body taking her hand. "May your soul rest in peace dear, I will see you soon to give you the love you deserve and that you need" She kissed her head and proceeded to the stand. "I am ashamed of you people that words can't explain, but that is all I have to say to keep this room calm, good day" She left the stand and out the door enraged with anger.**

_The nurse left with anger in her system. She slammed the door behind her and the people were shocked. People began whispering to each other and Lord and Lady Capulet looked at each other knowing the nurse was right. The ceremony was over and people left silently and the body was put away for the funeral. Lord Capulet went home and read books, Lady Capulet took a hot bath, Paris went to practice fencing and the Nurse sat by her fire place with a cup of tea thinking. Juliet would all be in there hearts from now on, well at least most of them._


	5. Thank you Disclamer

**Thank you!**

**I wanted to thank you all for reading this story! This was a school assignment on Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet! I have other stories coming up soon of different series and movies such as True Blood, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Titanic, Dear John and more! So if you want more of me, add me to your author alerts and I am currently working on a True Blood fan fic! **

**DISCLAMER:**

**I do not own Romeo and Juliet or any of the things listed! I am not associated with the writers, directors, cast and crew etc. I only right fan fiction for the stories above and I am a fan only!**


End file.
